Remington 1911 R1
The Remington 1911 R1 is Remington's take on the Browning designed Colt M1911 prior to the 100th anniversary of the M1911 produced from 2010. Like the original 1911 the '1911 R1' is a single action only and uses the recognisable beaver tail grip safety. Design Details The 1911 R1, as mentioned earlier, uses the original M1911 single action system (which was designed by John Moses Browning in the 1910s) although the system had been strengthend and refined over the 100 years. These refinements (along with a redesigned trigger mechanism, meaning a lighter trigger pull) have meant that the 1911 R1 is a smooth firing, reliable pistol for target shooting. Safety on the 1911 R1 is dealt with by the familiar beaver-tail grip safety, used on the original 1911 and a thumb safety allowing for the 1911 R1 to be used in either hand. Both of these mechanisms have been extended to improve their ease of use. Various after market Colt 1911 parts are used in the design of the 1911 R1, including the flared and lowered ejection port, a magazine which has bevelled edges and dovetail mount front sight. The improved trigger system is also available as a modification on the original 1911. Other improvements, which can be applied to the original 1911, can be fitted to the 1911 R1, increasing the market open to it. Ammunition The 1911 R1 uses the .45 ACP round, used in the Colt M1911. This is shot from a 7 round magazine with another shot loaded in the chamber. Variants As with other pistols, the 1911 R1 is produced in several versions. These are to open the 1911 R1 to other markets and a wider range of customisations. 1911 R1 Carry The 1911 R1 Carry is a refined version of the standard 1911 R1, with surfaces reduced and the frame and slide de-horned. This allows for the 1911 R1 Carry to be more easily concealed and drawn. 1911 R1 Centennial The 1911 R1 Centennial was produced by Remington specifically to celebrate the 100th anniversary of the M1911. The 1911 R1 Centennial has unique engraving on the slide, brass bead front sight and custom grips. 1911 R1 Centennial Limited Edition The 1911 R1 Centennial Limited Edition features a refined engraving, outlined in 24kt gold. The brass bead of the 1911 R1 Centennial was replaced by a 14kt gold bead in the front sight. 1911 R1 Enhanced Using an entended magazine to hold 8 rounds instead of the original 7, the 1911 R1 Enhanced is, as the name suggests, an enhanced version of the 1911 R1, with an enhanced hammer and thumb safety (further extended) mounted above custom grips. It also features a fibre optic sight. 1911 R1 Enhanced Threaded Barrel Identical to the 1911 R1 Enhanced the Threaded Barrel version allows the user to equip a suppressor to the 1911 R1 and a taller rear sight (to compensate for the longer barrel and suppressor combination). 1911 R1 Stainless The 1911 R1 Stainless is identical to the original 1911 R1, except finished in stainless steel Usage The 1911 R1 is usually used as a target pistol. The typical heavy weight of the M1911 design means that the recoil of the .45 ACP round is easy to control with the 1911 R1. The refinements to the trigger and action have also meant that the 1911 R1 is becoming a popular target pistol. The 1911 R1 is also marketed as a self-defence pistol. The Remington 1911 R1 is not the first instance of the M1911 being manufactured by another company. Indeed Remington themselves obtained a contract in the 1910s to manufacture the M1911 under their name (which ended in 1919 after the end of the First World War). However other companies such as Smith & Wesson and Ruger have also begun making their own takes on the M1911 (the SW1911 and SR1911 respectively). The 1911 R1 also signified Remington's return to the pistol market. Resources *http://www.realguns.com/articles/261.htm *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Remington_1911_R1 *http://www.1911r1.com/Products/Firearms/Model-1911r1.aspx Category:Pistols